1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to therapeutic rehabilitation devices and more specifically to hand orthosis devices.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,142 describes a hand orthosis that has a base member, which supports the palm and fingers of a patient. The base member has a cover which extends at least over the finger support area. A plurality of spaced parallel forwardly extending finger separators extend outwardly from the cover to form a plurality of finger channels therebetween. A flexible strap is secured to the base member and extends laterally across the separators and the channels. The cover and the separators are composed of a washable perspiration absorbing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,471 provides a dorsal resting hand orthosis, which has a substantially rigid splint member. The splint member has a wrist portion adapted to fit and receive the dorsal side of a patient's wrist. The splint also includes two lateral supports connected to a finger portion. The lateral supports are wide enough to allow a patient's knuckles to slide easily in between. The finger portion is attached to a thumb portion and together are adapted to receive the cupped hand of a patient who has their fingers juxtapositioned with the thumb in space gripping position opposite of the patient's fingers. A resilient liner extends along the inner surface of the splint and is easily removable. Straps are secured to the liner to secure the splint to the patient's forearm, wrist, fingers, and thumb.